kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fall 2016 Event/@comment-24069043-20161209045250
Good job everyone! Congratulations for everyone who saved Sara from Jelly Hime's grasp! Here are my quick reviews of the event map runs: E1: It's the very first time I used Yamagumo in an event, and she managed to survive. Well, it was a transport map anyway, without the need of killing SS Hime. Why Yamagumo? It's just my personal preference. I could have used the higher level girls, but I feel like I should give the unpopular girls a chance to go sortie. And yet, Akizuki is still 404... E2: When the fun starts. This map was really fun. I had my chances to use the Dragons and they paid it well. I'm so glad also all the historical ships are ready to sortie, so I don't need to use the others. Runs were not troubled at all, taiha preboss once or twice aren't much of deal. Ashigara knocked BWS to end everything. E3: When the traps start working. I didn't expect AV Water Hime to be that tough. Like, really. Her armor is just as thick as Dyson's. Even with CF, still quite troublesome. The map runs were not much trouble, rarely taiha so I don't complaint much. Ayanami sent AV Water Hime back to the depths by Torpedo CI. E4: Fuck this. Fuck everything about this map. Fuck. Sorry...I was carried away. My trauma on this map won't be easily go away. I lost almost everything here. I had to use the girls I originally plan for E5H. Even using all the best I have. And yet, those fucking Ru quartet blocking my way. That's not all, even if I have to pass those fuckers, there is still Air Battle node with taiha rate about 50%. If it's not enough salt to the wound, the boss node itself was another pain in the ass. I felt like half of my soul wasted on this cursed map. I might have not cleared this, if I didn't switch to Easy and finish this hellhole within ~2 hours. Iowa gave some Freedom teaching to CV Hime to get me out of this hell. E5: Shortly after recovering from my trauma, I decided to move quickly and plan for E5. At first, I planned to do Easy, but my pride won't let me. So I did Medium instead. Unlocking the secret route is a bit painful, since I need to get perfect raid. But I managed to get it done somehow. The boss runs were no problem at all. Only sent home twice, and the boss didn't die thrice. Prinz turning into One Punch Woman and rip the shit out of Jelly Hime so we can save Sara. I rate it 80/100 It's fun to see some challenges, but the fun quickly lost when you're drown into Salt Hell and can hardly breathe. Notable drops: Yamakaze, I like this girl instantly. She's currently on Expedition duty, but I have some plans for her to do light sorties in the near future.